Lonely Star
by justonewish
Summary: "Everyone has an addiction. Mine happens to be you."
1. Chapter 1

Glazed, obsidian eyes looked up from the piles of cocaine on the table for the first time that night.

It was as if a bright orb - no, a bright star - had entered the dark club.

Pink hair. She was alone.

_"Lonely star," _he thought to himself. _"She is a lonely star."_

He didn't have a sober vein in his body. He wouldn't approach any woman that wasn't worthy enough for him. But, for the first time in a long time, he felt something flutter inside him. It resembled warmth, familiarity, lust.

He had seen her face before. Just not in person.

She was Sakura Haruno. Notorious celebrity and party-goer; much like himself. Regal and elegant, she made her way across the floor, her hips swaying - almost naturally. Her eyes - her beautiful eyes - seemed fixated upon something across the club.

Suddenly realizing two women swooning and clinging onto him, he abruptly pushed them away.

_"What are you doing that's so important . . . ?" _

He has been drinking so much. He was usually graceful at everything he did; from sex, to athletics, to walking. He uncharacteristically stumbled and bumped into random club-goers. The crowd was moving, black shadows and bodies gyrating against each other. If it weren't for her pale pink locks, he would have lost sight of her.

He saw her now. She was sitting with her friend - Ino Yamanaka. Another celebrity who was famous for being promiscuous and scandalous.

"Sasuke," a voice called out to him.

It sounded so distant, so distorted.

A strong hand gripped his shoulder to spin him around - only to face Naruto, his lifelong friend and fellow hip hop artist.

"I've been looking all over for you, man," Naruto yelled over the blaring music. "Let's get out of here before someone else recognizes you."

Sasuke glanced back at Sakura, whom was now taking shots with Ino. Before he could protest to anything, Naruto took him by the hand and dragged him out the club, surprisingly unnoticed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Don't think I didn't see what you were doing," Naruto spat, throwing Sasuke into the seat of the limo. "I saw _exactly_ what you did!"

Silence was the only reply Naruto Uzumaki received, which unnerved him to no end.

"Drugs. You're doing the hardcore drugs again. In public, I might add."

Sasuke let out a sigh of frustration, still ignoring the blonde's accusing gaze.

"Don't even bother denying it. I see the white powder on your nose," Naruto continued on, tearing his gaze away from him. "I can't even bother looking at you."

Wiping his nose on his sleeve, he noticed white powder and blood mixed together.

"Shit," he cursed. "Naruto, get me a napkin."

The blonde huffed and dug through the glove compartment in the limo, pulling out two napkins and throwing them angrily in Sasuke's direction.

"You know, if someone were to take a picture of you doing cocaine - especially after getting treatment - "

"Naruto, shut up," The dark-haired man grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I have a fucking headache and you are not helping."

"Serves you right, dickbreath," Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

Ignoring his remark, he abruptly demanded the limo driver to "step on it" as the two talked about who to sign to their label. The usual unglamorous, business talk. Their previous conversation was forgotten, as it always was.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Two obnoxiously laughing women were all over each other in the VIP, gaining the attention of many onlookers. Realizing the two familiar faces, Ino and Sakura, the crowd began to watch them. Several flashes from cellphones caught the two women's attention. Ino, being the spunky blonde that she was, proudly lifted up her middle finger to the small audience crowded around them.

"I don't have a fuck to give, I've been moving state to state, in my leather and my Timb's like it's 1998," Ino drunkenly slurred lyrics to the song that was currently blaring across the club.

Sakura, being sober compared to Ino, only looked on in amusement and slight embarrassment.

Suddenly, a familiar face appeared in the crowd, gaining Sakura's full attention. It was a woman with brown hair pulled up in two high buns, olive skin, an athletic figure, and stunning brown eyes. It didn't click until she called out her name in a tone that was _so_ familiar.

_TenTen!_

"I didn't expect to see you here."

The brunette flashed a charming smirk and sat down between the two women. Making herself comfortable on the plush sofa, she slung her arms around both of the women. TenTen had obviously been drinking, too.

"Pour me a glass of the finest champagne and I'll tell you something juicy," TenTen slurred.

Sakura noticed a devious edge to her voice, which made her suspicious but highly intrigued. She did as she was told. Handing her friend the glass of bubbly champagne, she watched as the brunette tilted her head back to down the drink. The brunette sighed in satisfaction as she pulled the glass away from her lips, exhaling in contentment.

"You've aroused my curiousity. Tell me now."

"Well, Sakura, that's not the only thing that'll be aroused once I tell you. Guess who was here a few moments ago?"

Ino and Sakura exchanged confused glances before asking in unison, "Who?"

"Sasuke," TenTen said, letting the name roll off of her tounge. The corners of her mouth curved up to reveal _such_ a devious grin as she continued on. "And guess what? He was looking at you."

Perplexed, Sakura sputtered, "Me? _Me_? Why would he look at me?"

"You're a beautiful woman," TenTen said, pleased with her reaction. "Ever think of that, Sakura?"

"Hmph! How do you know he wasn't looking at me?" Ino sneered.

"He couldn't take his eyes off Sakura ever since she walked in the door," TenTen exclaimed. "Do you know how much status you could get for being with him?"

"I wouldn't feel comfortable using somebody for fame and fortune," Sakura said, before letting out a light hearted laugh. "It's not as if I'm a Kardashian."

"No," TenTen agreed. "But, you have the body of a Kardashian."

"All that ass and brains, too!" Ino piped up, lightly smacking Sakura's shoulder.

"But, on a much heavier note, I saw him doing the, uh, 'powdery dust.'"

"Cocaine?"

"Of course! I couldn't believe my eyes. He had two whores all over him, too." TenTen replied, shaking her head in disgust.

"Yeah. I just," Sakura paused. "I don't think he's the one for me."

TenTen placed a hand on her shoulder, opening her mouth to say something, but a flash of light blinded her vision for a split-second. Blinking her eyes repeatedly as an attempt to restore her vision, she shot a glare into the crowd who was watching them intently.

"Damn people and their damn camera phones," TenTen huffed.

"Yeah," Ino sighed. "It's so unfair. Sometimes they take the most unflattering pictures of me."

Sakura picked up her drink to take another sip. But, images of Sasuke entered her mind. He was a celebrity - just like her - but, on a much higher level than she was. He was so very handsome, dark, intimidating, tall . . . perfect. But, no, she had heard very negative things about him. Drug addict, womanizer, indifferent to almost everything. Why would he take an interest in her?

"Sakura."

Snapping out of her thoughts, she met the weary gaze of TenTen.

"We're about to leave," she said, drinking the final contents of champagne in her glass. "Are you coming with?"

The pink-haired woman simply nodded, gathered her bearings, and trailed after the two women.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

AN: - - - Should I continue? R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

This wasn't how Sakura envisioned spending her Friday night.

She held her friend's blond locks from her face as Ino hurled for what seemed like an eternity into a public toilet. The blond was on her hands and knees on the littered floor, hurling and hurling. Ino, being the germaphobe that she is, would highly protest against the idea. But, this wasn't just any occasion. Ino was highly intoxicated. Which was something to expect, having known her for nearly six years.

"Sakura, you're _such_ a good friend - " Ino breathlessly said, before abruptly hurling chunks once more.

Sakura wondered why people choose to drink themselves blind, knowing what the outcome will be. Vomiting and a horrible hangover. Not everyone needs to have alcohol to have a good time. But, this was a different lifestyle that had no morals. After all these years, Sakura still hadn't become accustomed to the wild, partying nightlife. Still, she put on a brave face and tried to adapt.

She then heard the faint clicking of heels approaching, becoming louder and louder. Then, perhaps unexpectedly, the doorknob began to noisily jiggle. Sakura gasped as the door opened to reveal someone she was not hoping to see this evening. Or ever.

"Karin," Sakura spat. "Can't you see that it's occupied?"

She proceeded to roll her eyes, flipping her long red curls over her shoulder.

"It's not my fault that you don't know how to lock the door," she said, eyeing the condition in which Ino was in.

"Don't say it," Sakura warned.

Karin raised a thick red brow, but a teasing smirk was on her thin lips, "What?"

"As if I have to say it," Sakura huffed. "Every chance that you get, you _must_ to bring Ino down."

"Trust me, Ino is the least of my worries right now," Karin said sharply. "I overheard Ten Ten and you talking."

Sakura froze, letting Ino's long blond locks fall from her grasp. Slowly turning to meet Karin's gaze, she resisted the urge to insult her. How dare she intrude on their conversation. But, then again, Sakura could kind of sympathize for her. She knew how much Sasuke meant to Karin. It was expected, considering they dated for 6 months. Which, by Sasuke's standards, is a long time. To make matters worse, he dumped her a week ago. So, the wounds were still fresh.

Sakura uttered quietly, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," Karin said sharply. "If you even think about getting close to him, your career is over. I have my hook-ups that could leak personal stories about you to the tabloids. Your whole 'goody-two shoes' image will be over."

"As if I had a "goody-two shoes" image to begin with," Sakura spat. "Besides, it's not as if I want him. No telling how many STD's he's caught from you."

Ignoring the insult, Karin pressed forward, "Oh, please. Everyone knows about you still being a virgin."

Opening her mouth to say something witty yet insulting to the red haired woman, she was abruptly interrupted. The bathroom door opened, revealing Ten Ten. With a mixed expression of worry and confusion on her face, she proceeded to close the door behind her.

"What's going on in here?" asked Ten Ten, suddenly sensing some tension in the room.

"Nothing," Karin said sharply, walking past the brunette. "Nothing at all."

She stormed out of the stall, leaving the three girls looking expectantly at the door. As if she would return. After several moments of realizing she left for good, Sakura and Ten Ten's eyes met. As if they silently spoke through their eyes, Ten Ten seemed to understand the situation. Pressing a freshly manicured hand against her chest, she leaned back onto the wall. Disbelief.

"Karin has had it out for you since 2007," Ten Ten said slowly. "I'm beginning to think it is her who is spreading false rumors about you amongst the tabloids."

"Yeah," Sakura sighed. "She pretty much admitted it to me."

"Bitch," Ino slurred, wiping her mouth with a paper towel. "If I wasn't drunk, I would've beaten her ass."

"Thanks for the kind gesture," Sakura laughed, clasping her hand over Ino's. "But, I'm sure the paparazzi would have a field day with that one."

"Well, duh," Ten Ten giggled. "Everybody loves to see two hot girls fight."

"Hot? Karin is certainly not hot!"

"Yeah," Ten Ten paused. "She's more of a 'butterface' type."

"Everything is hot, _but her face_," Ino said, bursting into a fit of laughter.

Ino's laughter was highly contagious. It wasn't long before all three of the girls were laughing hysterically in that small restroom.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mmm, fuck!"

Panting, moaning, and the sound of slapping skin echoed throughout the spacious hotel suite. At that moment, it was every groupie's dream. Being fucked by Sasuke Uchiha, in a California king bed, made with real Egyptian cotton, about to reach the ultimate climax.

Sasuke refused to meet the woman's lustful gaze. No matter how many times the broad tried to caress his face and actually kiss him. He didn't even know her name. If she had told him, he had forgotten in that short span of time. It was just, after seeing Sakura, he felt lust consume him. He needed something - somebody - to fuck ruthlessly. Being Sasuke Uchiha, that wouldn't be difficult to do.

As expected, all the women at the strip club practically threw themselves at him. He picked the prettiest one. A small, petite girl. Blond haired, blue eyed, pale skinned, big breasts, a friendly smile. Normal men would kill for a girl like her. Still, as he always felt during sex, it didn't fill the void he felt inside. No woman would.

Pushing the negative thoughts out of his mind, he continued to thrust into her furiously. In his pleasure filled haze, a image of Sakura entered his mind.

His eyes snapped open. Thrusting had come to a halt.

The girl, moaning a few seconds ago, was now pouting.

"Baby," she spoke softly, reaching up to caress his cheek. "Why'd you stop?"

Sasuke said nothing. He pushed himself off of her, sitting on the edge of the bed, both of his hands tangled through his onyx locks. He felt the bed shift behind him, then a pair of arms wrapped around his torso. Her warm breath tickled his ear, then her soft voice broke the silence, "Having sex with me will surely get all of the negative things off your mind."

She attempted to pull him back down onto the mattress. But, he resisted.

"Leave," Sasuke ordered. "Just leave."

The blond haired woman abruptly let go of him. Both confusion and rejection suddenly filled her. By the serious tone of his voice, she knew he wasn't playing hard to get. Wrapping the sheets over her body, she gazed longingly at the man who seemed indifferent to her.

"What - "

"I said go," Sasuke interrupted.

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto looked down at the blank piece of paper, tapping his pencil quite nervously against the table. His blue eyes quickly glanced at the clock, revealing it to be 4:35 AM. He had been sitting in the same place, staring at the same piece of paper for nearly thirty minutes. And still, no inspiration had come to him. He felt frustrated - no, it was beyond frustration.

Naruto, letting out a cry of rage, crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it against the wall. He picked up his iPhone, shakily about to dial the number he always dreaded calling. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

The door to the recording studio suddenly burst open, revealing the tall, dark figure of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey," Naruto greeted, letting out a sigh of relief. "I was just about to call you - "

"No ideas on what to write the next song about, huh?"

"Um," Naruto glanced over at the crumpled up piece of paper on the floor. He then sighed, confessing, "Yup. I swear, people think being a hip hop artist is _so_ easy and cool. But, they don't even fathom how difficult it can be!"

"Quit whining," he huffed. "Inspiration came to me as I was having - "

"Let me guess," the blonde said, raising an eyebrow. "Sex?"

The silence he received confirmed his suspicions.

"Well," Naruto paused, getting another piece of paper ready. "What do you have in mind?"

"I want to do a feature with you."

"What? _Another_ one? Dude," Naruto groaned, instantly putting the pencil down. "Why must you steal the spot-light from me? Everyone always looks at you as 'hot' and 'talented,' and I just fade into the background. You don't see any problem with that?"

"You don't fade into the background," Sasuke reassured. "Besides, it's different this time. My inspiration came from a girl."

Naruto's eyes widened, snapping his head to look at his friend. Surely he had to be joking. He had to be! Sasuke Uchiha never showed interest in women. Other than the obvious sex and lap dances. But, a specific girl? That was unheard of - even for Naruto, who has known him for years.

"I can't believe it. A girl has capitvated the infamous Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto chuckled. "Who is this girl that you're willing to write an actual song about?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, his lips forming a thin line as he growled, "Just hurry up before I change my mind. Do you want me to help you or not?"

"Fine, fine," Naruto huffed, picking up his pencil for the umpteenth time. "Let's get started."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Blinding bright light was the first thing that greeted Sakura as she awoken. She blinked rapidly, eyes darting every direction. Ino, she noticed, was passed out on the floor. She was still in her fancy party dress, her hair disheveled, her makeup smeared, one of her heels across the room and one still on her foot. But, Sakura inwardly mused, she still looked stunning. Feeling a sudden twinge of envy and jealousy over the blonde's beauty, she pushed the covers off of herself.

Sitting upright on the bed, she immediately recognized the familiar surroundings.

"Ino's loft," Sakura observed aloud.

Quickly glancing at the clock, she cursed. It was 2:20 PM. It didn't help that she had a photo shoot in one hour. Not to mention, she was expected to be at a promotional event afterwards. Pulling out her Blackberry, she dialed her manager, prepping herself for the ultimate bitch fit. As she put the phone up to her ear, she inwardly prayed that she wouldn't answer.

After only one ring, the shrill voice of her manager instantly greeted her ears, "Where the hell are you? I've called you six times! The makeup artist and hair stylist are patiently waiting. The photographer is threatening to leave. I suggest you get over here, or else your career is completely over!"

"I'm on my way," Sakura said quickly. "Please cut me a bit of slack. I had a rough night last night - "

"Blah, blah, blah," the manager cut her off. "Tell it to someone who cares. Just be here in thirty minutes."

The line instantly disconnected.

Sakura, not so surprised by her manager's latest antics, stood up and scanned the floor for her heels. Only to be surprised that Ino was conscious now - sitting up, observing her intently.

"Ino," Sakura breathed. "I have to find my shoes. I don't have much time."

"Chill, Sakura," Ino said softly, pointing over to where her two black pumps were. "Besides, missing only one photo shoot won't be the end of your career."

"You'd be surprised," Sakura muttered under her breath, slipping her feet into the shoes.

"You're going to that event tonight, right?"

Sakura eyed Ino suspiciously before asking cautiously, "Why do you ask?"

Ino closed her eyes briefly, her lips curving upwards to form a devious grin, folding her arms over her chest as she said to the pinkette, "Sasuke is going to be there."

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

AN: - Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I hope you like this chapter just as much as the first one. Take care. xo.


End file.
